


Abrazos

by missginni



Series: Shinkivariables [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: Yunho está compuesto de abrazos.
Relationships: Jung Yunho / Shim Changmin
Series: Shinkivariables [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Abrazos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> _Esto no iba a ser así. Pero como siempre me he dejado llevar a dónde han querido. Espero que te guste._

Yunho está compuesto de abrazos, poderosos, largos, directos, para todo y en cualquier momento.

Changmin a veces siente que su _hyung_ se alimenta de ellos, que los necesita como respirar, más que los besos y las caricias, más que el agua para calmar la sed o dormir cuando está agotado después de un concierto. Es necesidad y entrega, tan diferente a cualquier otro abrazo que Changmin nunca será capaz de pensar en nada ni nadie más al estar envuelto entre sus brazos, a pesar de que no siempre son iguales.

Yunho tiene abrazos para celebrar, llenos de la energía más vibrante, listos ante cualquier buena noticia, tan arrolladores que siempre dejan sus huesos temblando, sus músculos a un paso del grito, magullados.

Están los de consuelo, cálidos y acaparadores para menguar las decepciones, sólidos para sostener el mundo, un bálsamo para los malos momentos.

Y los mimosos, que no buscan nada más que contacto y ese cariño que siempre parece ser insuficiente, que pueden durar siglos, milenios enteros si uno no los detiene, los que suelen terminar con un puchero adorable impropio del líder que todo el mundo ve.

También los seductores, los que sí tienen un propósito concreto y un objetivo, los que tientan con caricias veladas y suspiros encubiertos contra su cuello, los que siempre terminan con una sonrisa de tres segundos antes de perderse en sus labios.

Y están los que vienen después, abrasadores, urgentes, tan fuertes y débiles al mismo tiempo que resultan difíciles de describir e imposibles de imaginar si no se han vivido en propia piel.

Y Changmin está seguro de que Yunho tiene decenas, quizá millares, de abrazos que se ha guardado a lo largo de los años por no resultar agobiante, porque no era el lugar o el momento, o la acción apropiada. Quizás por cansancio o por vergüenza, o por despecho. Quizás porque la persona frente a él no merecía semejante regalo.

Porque Yunho está compuesto de abrazos, poderosos, largos, directos, para todo y en cualquier momento.

Pero no para _todos_.


End file.
